


Heart Goes Boom

by cat_is_here



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure, F/M, More relationship tags to be added - Freeform, Other, fairy tail - Freeform, going to stick to the arcs as much as possible but will probably change things<3, have absolutely no idea how to tag wish me luvk, story line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_is_here/pseuds/cat_is_here
Summary: The older sister to Erza by two years, you were 13 when you and her joined the guild Fairy Tail, this is your story alongside your new family.Maybe you’ll find love along the way, or maybe your heart will go boom?Maybe it’ll be action packed with adventure as your magic explodes all around you!Maybe you’ll have a family that you’ll love and care for as much as they love and care for you?Let’s see.
Relationships: Erza x sister! Reader, Fairy Tail x reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!!! This is my first Fairy Tail fic, I’m going to try my absolute best to make it enjoyable for everyone so any suggestions would be lovely!!<333 I hope you enjoy!<333

The waves sloshed and crashed around you as you curled yourself right around your young sister, her clutching to the raggedy dress you wore to cover yourself, you had both just faced an amount of trauma no child your ages should go through but here you were, waiting for the storm to pass as you opened your eyes, ignoring the spray of water, you looked up and saw land, finally! You both would be out of the treacherous waves, trying to pull you down with every second passed.

You weren’t entirely sure what happened next, but someone pulled the two of you ashore, finally washing up on land you lifted your sister to her feet as you thanked the local fisherman profusely, your sister with the bandage covering her eye, stayed behind you, always the more apprehensive one, she did say her thanks to the man however.

This kind looking old man reminded you a lot of Rob, you could only hope this encounter wasn’t pulling at her heart too much, she’d suffered enough. The old man had taken one look at your rags and offered you both food and safety, but the day was still young, it having been maybe 5 or 6 in the morning, the man was about to start his day at the shore when he’d noticed us floating a little while out and so had helped pull you to the sandy shore, glad he wasn’t pulling out corpses instead of two alive little girls. 

After he’d offered you food and shelter you had hesitated in declining his offer because maybe it would’ve been better for the both of you but one glance into your sisters eye, shining with determination, you did in fact refuse the offer, the old man tried to convince you but you just smiled gently and thanked him for his help before turning and walking away with your sister.

“Wait!” The man called after you, “If I can’t be of any service to you at least tell me where you’re going, maybe I could help you that way instead… I can't in my good conscience let two young girls wander fiore without knowing where they are headed.”

Erza turned back and faced the man, following after her, “We are headed for Fairy Tail, it’s a wizard guild.” She said looking up at the man.

“Oh I know of that guild, you’re not long from magnolia, here,” He said pulling off the coin pouch on the side of his hip, “It’s not much but it’ll do for two train tickets and hopefully a meal.” He said offering the girls the pouch.

Erza looks unsure, looking up at you for guidance, you took the lead with the smile you had grown from a babe wearing, gently taking the pouch from the man, you bowed your head in thanks, “Thank you, thank you so much, this means a lot to us,” She looked back up at him with sparkling eyes, “You’re the first shred of kindness we’ve seen in a long time. So really, thank you.” She spoke gently, her heart warmed at the thought of a stranger looking out for her, so maybe fiore, magnolia and Fairy Tail would be all she’d ever hoped for for her and her sister after all.

The man nodded as if satisfied with the good deed he’d done this day. He grinned a grin only an old man can do, as if encouraging them to go for whatever they had planned. “You two better head to the station, it’s just down that main road, you can't miss it,” he pointed down a semi busy looking road, “There’s usually a train to magnolia in the morning, should be here soon so I’d hurry it up!” He chortled out a laugh before saying a quick goodbye, waving and going back to his fishermen duties.

The two girls waved after him, stunned by the kindness of this random man. They shared a glance, a grin etched onto Y/n’s face where Erza wore a small hopeful smile as she took in her sisters happiness, they made their way down the road, spotting the train station in the distance they picked up their pace, no way would they miss the train to Magnolia.

Their bare feet slapped on the pavement as they ran, slowing to a stop outside of the station, Erza walked in with a lot more confidence than Y/n felt in that moment, so many people that she’d never seen before, it was a little nerve wracking for the 13 year old. She watched and followed her sister up to the ticket booth, her sister looked at her expectantly, probably because she had the pouch of jewels. 

A man who looked a lot less friendly then the one they’d just met looked down his nose at the two of them, his nose crinkling in disgust at their clothing, Y/n batted her nerves away and took a note from Erza's book, standing confidently, she plopped the jewels in front of the man, “I’d like two tickets to Magnolia, please.” She said clearly, her eyes following the man's hand as he poured their coins out and took the needed amount, pushing over a few extra back to her, she supposed. 

“Here,” the man said, retrieving the two tickets, “Your tickets to Magnolia, your train arrives in five minutes, better hurry and get to the platform.” The last part of his sentence was said so condescendingly that she almost growled at him as she snatched their tickets and started marching towards there platform, luckily according to the signs it wasn’t far away at all and they’d make it in time. 

Y/n looked over to her sister who seemed to be fidgeting in her rags, Y/n took her hand and smiled down at the girl she’d known all her life, she was her true family, her closest friend and she knew that she’d protect her above all else. “What is it?” Erza finally asked, intrigued by her sister's gaze, squeezing her hand, she asked quietly, “Are you feeling okay?.. after everything?” 

Your eyebrow quirked, “It really should be me asking you that Erzy, I’m the big sister remember.” She teased, trying to lighten the mood, she felt success when Erza revealed the tiniest of smiles, she knew she wouldn’t get much, not now at least, not while wounds were so fresh.

“Still, are you?” She asked, out of concern most likely but Y/n couldn’t help but feel weary all of a sudden, she’d been through a lot too, but she’d never let that get her down, not when she had her baby sister to protect, though after her amazing display of magic, she supposed she didn’t have too much to worry about anymore.

“Of course I am,” she decided to answer, her smile never wavering, but Erza saw the hint of doubt in her eyes before she saw it vanish and replace itself with her sister’s usual happiness, the happy that made everyone around her feel safe and secure, like they could smile and laugh and be safe in her arms for who knows how long to come. Maybe that was just Erza that saw that, but she knew her sister, she knew how she drew people in out of the cold, the people searching for her warmth. Maybe Erza herself would one day be able to stray further away from her sister's warmth and be warm enough on her own, but for now she used knowing her sister had her back at every turn to keep her warm, little did she know, Y/n survived off Erza's warmth the same way. “I have you don’t I?”

Y/n would’ve said more but she was interrupted by a loud train horn going off, signifying its arrival, she smiled wide as she realised it was the train to Magnolia, once everyone who was previously on, got off, she pulled her sister into the cabins, taking a seat next to the isle, as to protect Erza from any unwanted interactions. The ticket man finally came down the aisle and seemed surprised they actually did in fact have two tickets for the ride, he stamped them and carried on, Y/n looked back at Erza who seemed to be dozing off but shaking herself awake every few seconds, Y/n wrapped an arm around her sister and brought her to lean on her shoulder, “I’ll keep look out, you get some rest.” She said, brushing her fingers through Erza's short, still slightly damp hair from the ocean. Erza simply nodded, snuggling herself into her sister's side before drifting off, trusting her sister entirely to take care of her and have her back through whatever they may face.

  
  


—*—

  
  


The horn from the train blaring once again, jolted Y/n out of her near sleep, she had almost dozed off as they finally approached Magnolia, she noticed they had actually stopped at the station as the man who stamped their tickets, shouted for anyone due to dismount in Magnolia was to get off now. She quickly shook Erza awake, grabbing the very few belongings they had, she rushed a half asleep Erza off the train, who seemed to wake up a lot faster when she realised where they were. Erza's wide eye made Y/n smile, she hoped they’d finally find a safe place here, a good life at last.

They walked through the streets of Magnolia, reaching the same curious and/or disgusted looks from various citizens as they traveled, they stopped at a fruit stall as they’d gotten hungry, they glanced over their options but it didn’t seem to be a choice when Erza set her eyes on the red ripe strawberries, they did look delicious, she looked into the little they had left, they had enough for a pint of them, the woman at the stall seemed suspicious of them approaching but when they handed over the money for the strawberries she seemed to change her mind, I suppose if people are paying customers, they deserve the customer service too. Y/n decided to ask the lady if she could point them in the direction of Fairy Tail, the lady gladly pointed straight down the road they’d been walking, it was pretty straight forward and Y/n couldn’t have been happier, she did not like complicated directions, she usually ended up lost.

As they walked down the path, finishing off the strawberries with a happy face, they’d finally reached the doors of Fairy Tail, it was a big building for their little bodies but nothing compared to what the tower could have been, but Fairy Tail at first glance looked so much better than anything they’d seen before, the colours looked so happy, Y/n couldn't wait to get inside.

Erza took the lead, and Y/n was glad she did, she wasn’t sure she would’ve made it first through the door with all the new eyes now turned on them, she was almost surprised at Erza's confidence, but she followed behind, she’d never leave her sister to face anything no matter how nerves chewed away at her.

—*—

A horn blasted through the air, a red headed woman jumping upright in her seat, glancing around, she found herself in a private train compartment, Lahar, a high ranking rune knight of the magic council sitting opposite her, he had been tasked with the job of escorting her to Magnolia station after her mission with the council finally ending after four- almost the five years she was told it would take. She didn’t say anything, as much as she was pleasant with Lahar didn’t mean she liked his view on her guild and family.

Her family… she was finally returning after being away so long, no wonder she had dreamt about the first time her and her little Erzy had met them, she remembered every detail to this day, telling Makarov about his friend Robs passing, how he’d told the two of them to come here if they could. He’d accepted them both with open arms. It had been a wonderful day for her, she brushed her fingers over her left hand, that should be where her guild mark should be. She frowned, she missed seeing it, but her mission had been one of top intelligence, there was no way she could complete it with her guild mark showing she belonged to Fairy Tail. So Master had to erase it before she left for her five year mission, promising as soon as she returned she would have it back in its rightful place.

Her face returned to its natural smile, she was almost home, almost back to her guild, her sister.

When the train finally arrived at the next station, she was in Magnolia, she stood up, gathering her belongings, a few more then when she had first come to the beautiful town. Her bags at her side, she nodded to Lahar, who simply rolled his eyes and nodded back, before returning to whatever book was holding his interest, he’d completed his job, like he’d want to continue it with small talk.

She simply chuckled and walked off the train, the scent of flowers invading her senses as she smiled wide, she was home.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

As she walked down the cobbled paths of Magnolia, she caught the ends of whispers, she caught the glances, some looked confused, some looked like she remembered her. For old times sake she walked down the path Erza and her had taken the first time they’d come to town, she saw the now older lady at her fruit store, she hadn’t bought strawberries just that once, no. She’d come everyone she’d finished a job and grow an attachment to the woman, her name was Marie, she had long brown hair, grey streaks curling down into the mass of chocolate waves and grass green eyes, her husband and their children worked on their farm a little out of Magnolia, she’d been invited for afternoon tea once, they had the freshest and sweetest fruit in her opinion.

As she approached the stall, she took down her hood, her long scarlet ponytail bouncing behind her. She glanced over the fruit as Marie dealt with another customer before she turned her attention on you. “Y/n?!” She practically shouted in shock as she grinned and nodded.

“Hi Marie, just got back from a mission so I’m here for my strawberries.” She grinned cheekily as she watched Marie roll her eyes, a smile attached to the woman’s face.

“Well, I for one am glad you’re back safe.” She said with a small frown, scooping up some strawberries and putting them in a container for you. 

You noticed the worried frown and sent a comforting smile her way, feeling a little bad for how cheeky you’d been, she’d been a friend and you’d just asked for strawberries, “Oh Marie- don’t worry I’m back now- won’t be going on another quest for a while now-“

She was about to carry out her apologies as best she could before Marie let out a short laugh, “Oh I wasn’t worried about you,” she smirked, “I was worried about my strawberry sales!” 

You poured, goddamnit you’d forgotten how cruel this woman could be sometimes, but you soon found yourself chuckling away with her as she finally handed over your strawberries and you handed over the jewels. “You're a cruel woman!” She grinned as you backed away out of her reach, taking a bite out of one of your fresh treats, just as perfect as you remembered them. “I’ll see you later, I have to head to the guild!” You shouted over your shoulder with a grin and a wave, carrying on down the path as she was once again flooded with customers, her fruit was good and everyone wanted some, at least she sent you an eye roll and a wave before you were out of sight.

You carried on munching on your berries until a shocking sight appeared in front of you, the guild hall looked like it was being rebuilt. You tucked your snack away and carried on a little more worried then before about your guildmates and friends, you knew there’d been a guild war between themselves and Phantom Lord but you hadn’t known the scale of it. The place looked to be being rebuilt into something much bigger than it once was, of course you’d miss the old building but you were sure Fairy Tail would put a lot of work into this new guild, and you’d be damned if you didn’t help out. 

You approached the construction site, no one seemed to be out building at the moment, but when you heard drunken cheers from inside the half finished castle-like building, you guessed your guildmates had decided to celebrate a break. With a chuckle you finally reached the doors of your home and pushed them open, to find a chair flying towards you at a fast speed. You quickly raised your hand and a bright red magic circle appeared in your hand as an explosion escaped it, effectively destroying the chair aimed for your head and grabbing your guild mates attention.

Some of your guildmates looked confused, some looked nervous- you suppose they had reason to after a recent attack, considering you hadn’t told anyone you were coming back early, you wondered if they would recognise you for a hot second, if you’d really changed that much in 4 years. You raised a brow at the silence of the guild, you seemed to have shocked them, “Y/n? Is that you child?” Asked a Gramps looking Gramps, there was no other way to describe the look he was giving you, that raised brow, the slight smile, the beer in his mug, yup that was him.

“Yep! I’m home everyone!” She said with a bright smile, immediately melting away anyone’s worries of you being hostile as a cheer rang up, the hall practically shaking with all the members happily continuing their drinks.

“Y/n?” You heard a familiar but not so familiar voice question, you turned your gaze to meet a familiar set of brown eyes, they matched your own as yours light up and you rushed yourself at your grown up Erzy, she was so beautiful, she’d grown into a wonderful woman.

You threw your arms around your sister as she did the same for you, clinging to each other like it was the first time two sisters had seen each other in years- oh wait it was. “It’s me Erzy, I’m home, and I’m not going anywhere for a long time.” You whispered as you clutched her close, eventually letting go as she pulled away, “I missed you so much, I’m so proud of you… Titania.” She said the nickname cheekily, and a happy smirk crossed her lips as Erza flushed at her sister speaking her title instead of her name.

“I haven’t seen or spoken to you in four years and the first thing you do is tease me! How rude!” She huffs, shaking her blush away as she looks at you with stern eyes, she couldn’t scare you even if she tried. The pinkette and ravenette seemed shaken by the stare she was sending her way however… wait that wasn’t-

“Grey! Natsu!” She pushed past her sister gently and scooped the two boys quickly in a tight hug, “You’ve both grown so much! You must’ve gotten a lot more powerful since the last time I saw you, huh?” She said with a giggle, the two boys, wrapping their arms around her anyways, she let them go and they both jumped up with their own individual smiles.

“Yeah I have! I’m way stronger than frost brain over here though!” Natsu boasted, fire raising from his fists as he cheered.

“No way, flame heads not stronger than me. I’m stronger than him!” Grey added with a glare in Natsu’s direction, maybe you shouldn’t have mentioned their strengths, they butted heads as they continued throwing insults at one another, you giggled before turning back to you sister who seemed to be explaining you were her older sister to a blonde girl, you noticed the keys on her waist, a celestial mage, interesting.

You walked over and she looked nervous as you approached, you smiled gently and that seemed to lessen her worries at least, “Hi there, I’m Y/n, Erza’s sister.” She smiled and nodded.

“I’m Lucy! Erza’s told me tons about you!” She said with stars in her eyes, you chuckled, “She said you defeated a whole branch of dark guilds single handedly! That’s amazing you must be so strong!” She cheered, you grinned, you found it adorable. 

“I had help from the magic council, it was a joint effort but I did do the hard bit of getting into the ranks undetected.” She said sheepishly, brushing a loose lock of hair behind her ear, “Besides it’s just good to be home now.” She looked out over the guild, she’d spent all her good years here and she planned to spend many more as well.

“Y/n.” She looked up from her conversation to see the Master calling her over, she walked over with Erza in tow, Lucy going to try and quell the boys arguing, and it seemed it hadn’t changed in velocity and noise. 

“Yeah Gramps? Is everything alright with the quest?” She asked, worried maybe someone had escaped, or worse maybe she had t completed it as well as she thought she had, she was sure that she’d found every last bit of information against them though.

“Child we still haven’t returned your guild mark.” He pointed out, revealing he was holding the stamp in his hand, he ushered her to give him her hand, like she’d done so many years ago.

“Oh yeah, I forgot- being so caught up with catching up with everyone!” She grinned and offered her hand which he took, Erza watched on from beside her. The stamp pressed down on the back of her left hand, the tingling sensation was still there, as when the stamp was removed, she saw the beautiful yellow Fairy Tail insignia that adorned her skin all that time ago back in its rightful place.

“Welcome home Child, we’ve missed you.” He said gently, placing the stamp on the side, Y/n saw her opportunity and took it, swooping in and grabbing the master in a tight hug, tears swelling in her eyes, she blinked them back, happy.

“I’ve missed you all too, so much.” She sniffed and composed herself as she let the master go, her gentle smile overcoming her lips, “I’ve got to find everyone else, where’s Mira, Elfman and Lisanna?” She asked, glancing around for that familiar white hair, as she was looking she missed the sad look in Erza and the Masters eyes. That was right, you hadn’t been here when Lisanna had passed, you were deep in your mission with no contact allowed to the outside world. “Mira!!” She shouted over everyone as she saw that familiar face walk through the doors with Elfman right behind her, “Elfman!” She practically hopped up to both of them, wrapping the surprised siblings in a tight hug before they quickly returned it, “It’s been so long you guys, you’ve both changed so much! Where’s Lisanna? Is she on her way over?” 

It was an innocent enough question but it still mad Mira’s bright excited eyes, fade away into something safer, Elfman following suit, Mira pulled you into another hug, surprising you at the sudden turn, the guild seemed to have gone quiet as you focused on the siblings, the worse crosses your mind but you quickly dismissed it- maybe she just had a cold or something- but when Mira looked at you with those teary eyes, you knew, “Lisanna- she, she passed. A few years ago.” Mira managed to get out of your hug before you could console her, she seemed to pull herself together and smile, it was the bravest thing you’d ever seen her do, “But I’m sure- sure she’s in a better place now.”

“Mira I’m so sorry, Elfman..” You looked at them with tears in your eyes and with a shaky hand you took one of each of there’s, “I know I’ve been gone for a long time but I will be here for you both. Always, no matter what, you are as much my family as anyone else in this guild, Lisanna included- you three-“ You choked back you tears as you thought of little Lisanna passing, you hoped she went peacefully, “You are both so strong,” You said with strong eyes that softened to a gentler gaze, “Could I visit her soon?” You asked, Mira nodded with a sad smile straight away.

“Of course you can, I’m sure she’d like that.” She smiled gently and clutched your hand, you held it tightly back.

“Yeah!” Elfman suddenly cheered, “She’d love a visit from a real man like you!” Elfman grinned his normal manly grin but his eyes were sad.

“I’ll head over tomorrow and bring her some flowers.” She smiled and gave the siblings one last hug and a promise she would always be there for them before letting them get back to what they had been planning when they arrived, apparently Mira basically ran the bar now, that was cool. You were glad they were both doing well for themselves.

—*—

After you reintroduced yourself with everyone, you decided to sit with Erza and what you now knew as Team Natsu, you only giggled at the name before you found out it was true, you were proud of them all, they’d done amazing for themselves.

Apparently one of the members of Fairy Tail had been a celestial spirit and Lucy had recently rescued him and sent him back to his realm to rest, you were impressed, if a girl could bargain with the celestial spirit king, she must be powerful. Apparently Loke, or Leo now, had some resort tickets, to a fancy place and they’d asked if she wanted to join them, she was shocked at first not really thinking she’d be welcomed back so quickly, it was nice, being home.

“I’d love to go with you guys, I could do with a vacation my last quest.” She said with an excited grin, Erza had a smile on her face glad she agreed, she was sure it’d be tons of fun. 

  
  



End file.
